King Robin and his new Queen
by Agent Aleu
Summary: This is an AU story. This time around Robin is the Evil King in search of a new Queen. Regina catches his eyes, though, she had eyes for another. Does she marry him like her mother wants despite the lack of love? Who her other man? Rated M for later chapters. P.S I normally don't write in third person, but I gave this story a change for once. Reviews are much appreciated
1. Once upon a time

Once upon a time there was a kingdom with large lands, rich farms, strong armies and a king that people learned not to mess with. Everyone knew that he had a cruel heart, but he kept the kingdom thriving. The kingdom was not poor and never stayed at war long. Their strong armies were born killers; started at the age ten. But this story isn't all about their armed forces. The king's queen had fallen dead before she could bear his children.

A king with no queen meant he needed another one. There had to be an heir for the kingdom's future. King Robin ordered for the Kingdom to order an event for all single women between twenty and thirty. King Robin wanted a woman within his reign to wed. Regina Mills only a Miller's daughter seemed surprised to get an invitation. Her mother Cora drove Regina mad with the plans for her to prove herself worthy. Regina met a few suitors in the past, but none held her interest.

Her mother got sick of none of those rich men marrying her daughter. Regina wanted love but would have settled for any connection. The main reason Regina went along with her mother's plan for this event was because it kept her quiet. When Cora kept quiet; the house held some peace.

Regina's hair loosely curled under her crown braid. The green and cream dress hugged her figure in all the right ways. Cora didn't spend much on the dress keeping it simple. However, the pearls around Regina's neck were from generations ago.

"Breath and remember to smile. You have been blessed with straight teeth, so show them off." Coraline stood behind Regina, looking at her necklace. Her fingers graze her daughter's shoulders. "You can do this."

"Right, no pressure." Regina mumbled under her breath.

Her mother's gaze glued to Regina after her quiet comment. "You don't want to be a miller your whole life, girl!"

She winced from her mother's raising voice. Regina nodded. "Yes ma'am."

No later than an hour a carriage came up picking up eligible women for King Robin. The ride to the Castle held no words, only awkward tension. She picked at her hands, a nervous habit. Somehow, Regina got lucky because she got to ride alone. Maybe it wasn't luck? Her stomach twisted in knots. She didn't eat anything today, but she knew there would be food at this event. If her stomach allowed it, she would try to eat once she got there.

The castle started to seem so much bigger in person. Regina's eyes widen as she leaned towards the window to get a better view. The paint looked brand new, though no one has painted in many years. Guards and Knights standing as a line of carriages formed to let the women into the castle. For the King's safety, no one could join the women. Deep down despite her upset nerves, she was thankful her mother couldn't be with her. This allowed her a break from her nagging mother for a day.

A dozen of carriage had stopped and from what she could see 3 or 4 women came out of each one. Yes, the ride alone had been a blessing. She didn't want to hear the bitter remarks, snarky attitudes because that could have been a cat fighting waiting to happen. No one knew about David, a man she met in the marketplace months ago. He had a flock of sheep and some chickens on his farm. Though, he had much land her mother would not have approved because he didn't have much money. Regina refocused herself to meeting this King.

Once all the women were led into the castle. Regina felt like castle being transfer into another field. Within the group of nearly forty women, a lot of chatter spread among them. The room looked as if this is where they hosted balls. Tall windows allowed the sunlight in, blue and cream walls felt welcoming, and the few long tables in the back of the room held food. The food smelt so fresh and expensive. A man dressed like someone important came in the room speaking to the women. Regina's eyes were hooked to the tables in the back of the room, since the room was so large it was hard to see what's on them.

All the women besides Regina started to make their way to the tables in the back. That's when she guessed the man said, go eat. Her delayed reaction earned her back of the line. The women in front of her whispered, the king would be here soon. The two doors in the room were guarded with two guards at each door. Regina thought, wow, I guess the king will be here soon…

Everyone got a full plate of food, and there seemed to be enough more to feed another dozen. The door behind Regina swung opened, and the women stood to there feet. Once again, Regina being one of the last women to stand after she whispered.

"What's going on?" She looked around and then saw King Robin

"It' our king…" Someone nearby whispered.

She spun around quickly, the King approaching them. Yes, Robin was a handsome man, but looked mad. His brows furrowed and jaw tight. He looked over the women that came for him. The room so quiet that you would have heard a pin drop. King Robin walked up and down studying the women. He stopped pointing to a red head.

"You step over there." He ordered; his gaze flickered to the window. The women nodded her head before she followed his order.

"You and you… who was last to stand up for your king… why wont you look me in the eye?" King Robin pointed to a blonde and then Regina. Regina's gaze kept towards the floor even when he spoke to her.

He walked over to her, he towered over her awaiting an answer.

Regina paused. "Because, I'm no royalty…" Her gaze still down.

Regina gasped when he moved in a blur. His hand at her jaw, gripped tight and made her look up at him.

"You're right. You are not… but you are here to be my queen. I want to look into the eyes of a wife." He let go of her and pointed to the other two women.

She bit her lip, paused for a long moment before she felt his gaze grow cold and she hurried to the others. He chosen three women and then looked each one closely.

"I will dance with each of you, have a drink and a walk."

The other women behind him watched with wide eyes. A few gasped and mumbled that no one could make out what was said echoed throughout the room. King Robin snapped his head over his left shoulder at them.

"Finish your meal! Then you may be dismissed." He clapped his hands. It seemed instantly that the women sat down to finish their fancy lunch.


	2. A single hair

Chapter two

A single hair

The sun started to go down, the sky beaming full of the colors of cotton candy. No sounds besides the occasional footsteps echoed throughout the halls which belonged to the staff of the castle. All the other women did leave after their meal. The three women, King Robin picked out of the group were led to rooms on the east side of the castle. Regina's eyes couldn't go any wider, her lips parted, but no words came out. She stared at the room the guard led her too. The size of the room seemed to be half the size of her mother's house. A cherry wooden dresser in the corner by the closet, a huge bed close to the tall window and a mirror across the room along with a matching changing wall. The exquisite carving detail on the matching mirror and changing wall stood out. The craftsman brought the birds and flower to life on the cherry wood, and she guessed it would have taken months to complete.

The guard left her alone in the room after shutting the door behind her. She walked over to the window, pushed the dark blue velvet curtains back to see outside of the castle. The tall green pine trees cover most of her view besides the snowy mountains peeking over the trees. Soon darkness would take over and nothing would have been seen. She stepped back and went to the bed for rest. The blankets smelt of vanilla. Once she disrobed down to her undergarments, the bed consumed her. She never once felt a bed so comfortable as this one. It didn't take long for sleep to welcome her.

The next day came early to Regina's surprise. A handmaiden knocked on her door twice before entering her room. Regina pushed her messy hair out of her face to see a woman a few years older than her in a maid's outfit.

"Good morning, Regina. I'll be your handmaiden until ordered not to. Breakfast will be served in an hour, so I came to get you ready. Would you leave to go to the bathing chambers?" Her voice reminded her of a chipmunk.

She could not get angry about her waking her up when it was her order to do. She nodded and left with her to the bathing chambers. The bathing chambers were all the way down the hall to the left. Her lips twisted into a half smile. No windows in this room, but it still held charms with the pink and blue walls. Three large tubs in a row on the back wall, each tub had a large metal bucket, towel on the side and a changing wall behind the tub.

"Which one do I use?" She asked, then she realized that she never caught her name.

"The one in the middle, as you can see the one on the right has a wet towel. Someone already used that tub. Also, my name is Theresa. Behind the changing wall is a gown you will wear." She led her to it and poured the bucket of warm water in the tub for her. The clothes hit the floor quick and she got into the tub. The warm water caressed her gorgeous body and she enjoyed the warmer water that she didn't normally get at home. The task to be more positive than negative held a challenge, but she promised herself years ago, she wouldn't be like her mother. A bitter old woman.

Behind the changing wall, Regina heard someone come in. Once she dressed in the chosen gown, she stepped out to see another chosen woman bathing for breakfast. Theresa came to her side quickly and led her into the hall.

"What's for breakfast?" Regina asked.

Theresa rose a brow at her. 'You're the only one that has asked that… I believe it's eggs, ham, fruit, bread and gravy."

The sound of all that made her mouth water.

King Robin in his chambers, paced in front of his window. A swamp of thoughts pooled in his mind. The kingdom would expect him to choose a bride soon. He had a maid collect all the information on the three women he picked.

Alexa Binds, twenty-four years old, blonde, a daughter of one of the largest farms in the kingdom. She wore a smaller size in clothing, she enjoyed cooking and gardening. Her father owned his farm for many generations. The King himself has visited that farm before.

Carol Evert, twenty-five years old, red headed, and a daughter of the local baker. Of course, she baked, but she dances and sings too. She has two other sisters, but both are younger than her. They both lacked age to get an invitation to the castle.

Regina Mills, twenty-six years old and the daughter of the local Miller. She cooks, cleans, ride horses and very few people know of her singing talent. Her mother did some networking to get her daughter that invite. Regina didn't know her mother begged for her invitation, or she wouldn't have come to the castle.

King Robin heard breakfast was ready, so the three women were too. He went to the dinning hall, all three women stood up once he walked into the room. They did not take their seats until he did.

The blonde spoke up. 'I hope you slept well, King Robin."

His gaze focused on the plate in front of him. He took a deep breath and grunted. "There is a hair on my plate." He spoke up as if he didn't hear the woman at all. A maid rushed to his side. "I'll remove the plate from your sight."

She reached out to get the plate with the hair on it. He backed handed the plate across the table to the wall. The shatter echoed throughout the room, everyone in their seat jumped and didn't dare say a word.

"A nasty hair is how you serve your King? Clean up the broken glass and have someone fetch me worthy food." His voice held the same roughness as sandpaper. The tightness in his jaw, white knuckles and furrowed brows showed his anger. Carol, the calmest one in this situation; she must have been used to anger issues.

He looked at the red headed woman. "Would you eat a hair from kitchen maids?" He asked.

"No, King Robin. What a disgrace that is…" Her words poured out like silk.

The maid cleaned up the broken glass and splattered food while another maid served him a clean plate. He leaned into the table; gaze studied the plate before he took a bite. Regina couldn't believe the way he acted over a single hair. Deep down, she would not have been sad if he did not choose her to be queen. If he acted like this over a hair, it made her nervous to think how he would react to other situations.

((Thank you for the follows and reviews! It gave me inspiration to post this chapter early.

Did King Robin overreacted?))


	3. Narrowing it down

Chapter three

Narrowing it down

Once everyone finished their breakfast without any more chaos, King Robin made an announcement. He will spend an hour with each woman to help his decision making. Carol smiled the brightest and seemed to be daydreaming of what her and the King would do during that hour. He picked Alexa to go with him to the royal gardens. Regina's shoulders dropped and she exhaled when she found out she wasn't the first one to be picked.

The hand maiden took Regina and Carol back to their rooms. King Robin linked arms with Alexa as he walked out of the dinner hall. Two guards followed behind him, but not to closely. The King liked his personal space took seriously. Alexa threw many compliments to him which most of them he ignored or smirked at. Alexa spoke about her life, but he took little interest in it. He would comment on every other statement, though his comments were one worded. It didn't take long for Alexa to catch on, so she closed her life story quickly.

"Alexa, are you a virgin?" He asked her without a care about his bluntness.

"Uh, no King Robin…I slept with one man, but he is dead." Alexa hung her head low. She thought, does he really expect someone of my age to be a virgin? Her stomach swirled in knots from him not responding. He watched her bite her lip.

"How long ago was that?" He asked and kept walking through the gardens.

She gaped in shock he did not seem upset. "Two years ago."

"How many children do you want?" He stopped to smell some red roses by a tall fountain. The fountain was a statue of himself. The water coming out of the top of his head, cascading down. People knew The King loved himself deeply. The castle had many statues or paintings of him in varies of poses.

"I always wanted a big family…" Alexa watched each word she chose.

He nodded with a small. "Hmm…"

"Where do you believe women stand?" He asked.

"Under a strong man" Alexa's reply fell out of her mouth fast.

His lips twisted into a smirk by her answer. He grabbed her upper arm pulling her to him. She let out a small grasp before his lips crushed into his. On her end, stunned and frozen, her lips did not move until he pressed harder into her. The other arm wrapped around her waist as he deepened the kiss. Alex unsure what to do with her hands, they stayed at her side.

He leaned back and looked at her. "What would you do if a guard did that to you?"

"I wouldn't belong to him; he would not be allowed to touch me." Alexa explained.

"So, you would not please my guards for me?" He asked.

Alexa's jaw dropped as if she saw the dead arise. He smirked watching her fingers twitched and her eyes focus.

"Uh, if that's what you would want out of me… but I never heard of such things." Her voice cracked at the beginning.

"Good answer, you may walk the garden freely. I'm going to use the outhouse and end our hour early." He waved his hand off to her before taking off south of the castle.

Alexa stood there not knowing what to think about their hour ending early.

Regina sat on the foot of her bed with her head in her hands. Her gaze focused, but she wasn't looking at anything in particular. A little growl escaped from her stomach and it echoed throughout the room. She didn't know if breakfast didn't agree with her, or if her nerves were setting in.

She thought, how do I get the King not to pick me? How do I do that without him getting mad? I know, my mother would tell me, my purpose is to serve a man. I knew there was more to life than that. I wanted to go talk to my shepherd about this. He understood and didn't think women needed to live under men. My mother preached to me one thing and did the opposite. She huffed and then went to the window pushing back the curtains. The glass was cold to her touch and her print didn't last but a few seconds before disappearing.

"I will get out of here…" She whispered.

King Robin had a guard fetch Carol for him. He led her to the library of the castle.

"Can you read?" He asked.

Carol grabbed a book from the closest shelf and began reading straight out of it. He nodded at her and clapped twice.

"Good!" He praised. Carol returned the book to its spot. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"How many kids would you like to have?" He asked.

"Two… twins run in my family." Carol whispered. He rose a brow at her answer while leaning forwards.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked.

Carol nodded her head. "Yes, I'm saving for my husband."

He asked. "Where do you believe women stand?"

"Under their husband." She whispered.

"Come here." His voice rumbled deep from his chest.

Carol kept her gaze down while she stepped closer to him. King Robin was still a few feet away from her. He snapped his fingers at her to come closer. Carol's slow scooting dug into his thin patience. In a blur, he gripped her upper arm pulling her until her chest touched his. She shut her eyes and turned her head away from him. His hot breath trickled down her cheek and she tried to lean further away, but he kept her still.

"Will you not kiss your King?" He asked.

"Is that what you want?" Carol fluttered her eyes open to look at him.

"Yes."

Carol went to close the space between them. He crushed his mouth against hers and grabbed a fist full of her hair. She whimpered from the hair tug, yet she did not stop kissing him. There was no heat between them, both running through the movements. He had enough of her wet kiss, he stepped back and then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Would you pleasure my guards if I asked you?" He asked.

Carol gasped from the question. 'I don't know why you would share your woman…"

"Answer my question!"

She winced when his voice got louder. "If that's what you wish, yes."

King Robin looked her up and down. He did not respond, went over to a chair by an open window and sat down. Carol stood where the King left her from the kiss and question. Her hand went up to her mouth wondering what he thought of her lips. She didn't have much experience with men, her mother kept her sheltered and to save all the romance for a well-meaning suitor. Carol looked towards him.

"What are you looking for in a woman?" She stepped closer but kept out of reach. He did not look at her when he replied.  
"Obedience, beauty, and someone with a personality." King Robin waved his hand with each trait he wanted.

"That sounds simple enough." She smiled at him. He slammed his hand that turned into a fist in mid air down on the chair's side. POP! The echo made Carol jump.

"You think this is simple? Finding a spouse simple enough then why haven't you done it already? Why are you here… Do you think I would have already claimed another for my own if it were merely simple?" His voice grew louder with each breath. Carol stepped away from the red-faced king.

"Wrong…choice of words my King." Carol's voice shook as she stepped back again. He marched forwards at a slug's pace. She backed up several feet, her back touched some shelfs and she held her hands close to her chest.

"Yes, at least you can admit your faults." He stood right out of reach from her.

"Of course, my King." Carol nodded her head. Her voice cracked and her breathing remained shallow.

"Are you scared of me?" King Robin asked.

"Yes…" The word barely slipped past her lips. He tilted his head to the side while he crossed his arms over his broad chest. Moments had passed by with an agonizing ache. Her breathing went back to normal and she watched him watch her.

"You may be dismissed." King Robin walked out after he informed her their hour ended short. Carol didn't move from the library at first. She took her time studying all the books. New, old, damaged, polished and some in languages she didn't know. The shelf reached so high that there was a ladder in the corner to be used. Carol took a guess, she thought, there must be a thousand books in here.

He walked down the hall took two left turns and scoffed to himself. His mind spun in circle, maybe the next woman would be the one. Regina gasped hearing the two knocks echo though the room. She walked over to the door and opened it. King Robin stood there looking at her.

"It hasn't been two hours yet." Regina bit her lip in regrets to her statement.

"You're correct, but I ended them short. Let's go to the stables." King Robin offered his hand.

Regina took his hand fast knowing she would be around her favorite animal.

. If their hour didn't go well at least she would have horses to visit. She heard stories of the royal stables, so she smiled happy to go with him.

"Do you ride horseback?" King Robin asked her.

"Yes, my King. My mother would have to drag me out of the stables back at home… She said, I couldn't live there." Regina's voice grew lighter as she thought of good memories. King Robin smiled at her.

"I'm sure you ride in different styles then?" He asked.

Regina nodded her head to his question. She couldn't help but wonder why the hours with the other women ended short. Even though her curiosity held up strong, she bit the urge to ask the question. The walk to the royal stables held charm and allured Regina deeper than she already was. She didn't think that was possible.

The grass so bright and lush like the Amazon rainforest. It hasn't rained in weeks; how did it stay so green? All fences painted white, three panels and looked white as snow. The paddocks close to the main path to the stables, it looked like half the paddocks connected to the stalls and horses of all colors and sizes filled them. Never more than two in the small paddock. Over further in the hilly pastures were more horses together.

He tugged her along into the stables and Regina's eyes widen as her jaw fell open. Twenty-five stalls in each side, staff moving in and out as they cared for the horses. The smell of sweet grain and hay filled their nose. Regina used to the smell; loved the smell actually.

. She watched the stable hands go back and forth with buckets, lead ropes, water or blankets. One tall black horse stood out to her, the piebald horse had stunning blue eyes and a pink upper lip. She broke from his arm and hurried to the horse. Fingers stretched out and her palm facing up, she waited for the horse to sniff her hand before she stroked down the bridge of his nose. King Robin walked up behind her. "That's my Stallion, Night." He whispered, hot breath tickled down her neck and she tried not to tense up her shoulders.

"He is stunning." Regina whispered.

"Yes, he is… We ride on the night of the full moon monthly for a wild hog hunt." King robin said.

Regina kept a soft smile on her sweet lips. King robin's hand crept up and down her back. "Do you want to feel that between your legs?" His lips graze the edge of her ear. Regina inhaled sharply and curled her lower lip in between her teeth.

((Thank you all for the favorites, follows and reviews. I really am grateful for the reviews, hopefully I'll see more for this chapter. I got a request, asking for longer chapters, so I won't be posting as often due to giving at least 2k for word length.

What is King Robin's plan for Regina?))


	4. Getting to know you

Chapter Four

Getting to know you

Regina's took a deep breath which allowed her lips to creep into a small smirk. "If you mean the horse, yes." She turned around feeling her back pressed into the wooden stall door. Her heart began racing when he put his arms at her side, caging her in.

"What else did you think I meant?" He tilted his head to one side like a confused puppy. His voice did not sound welcoming like a puppy.

"Well, in case you meant your hand." She forced herself to keep the smirk, though, she wanted to frown at him.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked.

"No." Regina's eyes widened at his blunt question.

"So, if I took you in the hay, you wouldn't bleed?" He leaned closer to her, hot breath trickling down her face.

"Okay, I haven't bedded a man before…" Regina's words fell out, so fast that he barely understood.

"A woman?" He rose a brow.

"No!" Regina gasped.

King robin stepped back away from her, his gaze cloudy and jaw tight. Regina didn't move from her spot. Seconds that felt like hours past and soon enough something caught his focus. He looked down the long row of stalls. Horses neighed, snored and whispered between the staff echoed softly throughout the stables. She turned to looked at the stallion behind her in the stall. The stunning horse did not pay any attention to either of them. He's only care was about the hay in his feed box.

"Do you want to see the new colt?" He asked.

"Of course." She nodded her head. Her shoulders relaxed and her breathing did too. He did not seem mad for her little fib. Unsure of the King's mood triggers, she didn't bring up her virginity anymore. King Robin led her all the way down the stables to the last stall on the right. A beautiful palomino mare stood grazing on some fresh hay with a muscular buckskin colt at her feet. The colt sleeping, so Regina stayed at the stall door cooing under her breath. King Robin watched her admire the colt.

"My stallion, sired this colt." He said.

"Oh my… he throws stunning babies. What's this one's name?" Regina asked.

"I haven't picked up one out yet. Nothing came to me." He reached out rubbing the mare's mane.

Regina studied the colt, her face lit up when the colt woke up and tried to stand up. Nameless colt wobbled and fell at his first try. He snorted and succeeded with his second attempt. The mother turned licking his forelock making it stand straight up like a troll doll. Regina giggled at the sight.

"What about Sun?" Regina asked. "You named your stallion, Night."

King robin pondered the suggestion she gave. "The mare's name is Star… I like Sun." He nodded.

Her lips curved into a toothy grin. "You're decided on Sun?"

King Robin nodded his head. "Sun"

She reached out fingertips grazing the rump of the colt. He didn't even seem to notice; he was head deep from nursing. She scratched his butt for a few seconds and patted the mare's shoulder. "You're doing a good job." She praised Star. This made her miss her horse at home.

"Do you have a horse?" He asked.

"I do, a bay gelding with a star on his nose." Regina sighed.

"Maybe one day, we could bring him here.' King Robin said.

What did that mean? Why would the King want her horse here at the royal stables? Did he want her to be the future queen? Regina couldn't find words, she blinked a few times and nodded.

"Would you not want that?" He asked.

"I suppose I would if I were to stay here awhile." She whispered.

He showed her the rest of the stables, the tack room, feed room, bathing stations for the horses, and the upstairs hay loft. The loft must have been one of her favorite places so far. The large window in the back of the loft overlooked the lush green hilly pastures filled with many pretty horses.

The King led her back inside for lunch time. The sun high up blazing down on them as they walked back. She hoped for some refreshing tea or even a glass of lemonade. She felt his eyes on her body. Their hour did not end short, and she worried if she rather it had ended short like the others. She didn't want to marry for title or money, but one day for love. The silence tension built between them, but luckily Robin broke it.

"Do you enjoy drinking?" He asked.

"I do enjoy a red wine with a meal." Regina's voice smooth as silk.

"Oh, not a pint or some whiskey? Rum?" He pondered.

"I've had a pint before, and it was alright. Never had whiskey, I didn't care for rum much." She smiled softly. Wine was her favorite and appealed more to women.

He nodded his head a few times in deep thought. He finally spoke up. "Okay, you will have whiskey tonight for dinner."

Regina nodded her head. "Alright, sounds great."

That evening came quick, the other women were there dinning with the King and Regina. The other women whispered amongst themselves. Once again Regina felt like she did not belong. Her home may not have been fancy, but she had a roof over her head. Her wealth and title did not manner to her. She met a man after her first love die, and now she wasn't sure if she would see him again.

King Robin ordered everyone to have a glass of whiskey with him for dinner. Dinner was announced to be ham, potatoes, spinach, rolls and gravy. The whiskey a light golden-brown color in a glass only one fourth of the way full. Regina thought that little to be served seemed odd. She smelt the glass first, and the scents of floral, heavy and smokey. She felt eyes on her, so she looked up meeting everyone's eyes. A pink flush crept on Regina's cheek. She then took a drink of the whiskey and her eyes widen as if she saw a ghost. The taste burnt going down her throat and sparked a flame once it hit the pit of her stomach. This whiskey was not smooth like her red wines she drank back at home. Only a little left in her glass, she set it down to focus more on the food getting served in front of her. She looked up towards her King, and he was smirking at her. The other women sipped theirs as if the whiskey were smooth as wine. He looked back at Regina's glass.

"Did you not like it?" He asked.

"It's different." Regina forced a smiled. She looked back down at the whiskey. Yes, she could finish it, but it wouldn't be enjoyable.

"I see, we have some that are shooters and sippers." King robin lifted his glass and waved it in the air. The maid came to refill his glass all the way to the top as he asked. "If anyone else wants more, serve them." He looked at the maid as he spoke.

The maid went to the other women. Carol passed up on the offer for more, but Alexa took a little bit more. Regina didn't want to be rude by passing up the offer. She noticed how Robin glared at Carol for refusing anymore. The maid looked at Regina for an answer.

"Just a little more." She whispered as she poked her spinach with a fork. She knew the best way to get it over with was to down it. Like the King said, sipper or a shooter. She took a big bite of food to help cover her taste buds, prepping for the heavy whiskey. With one deep inhale she picked up the glass throwing her head back and gulped afterwards. King Robin looked up at her when she slammed the glass down.

"I guess you do like it?" He chuckled at her reaction.

Regina had been quick to put food in her mouth to wash out the taste. Water did not wash the after taste away.

"It's strong." She forced a smile. The other women giggled and rolled their eyes at her. She focused more on her food; she didn't need to get caught up in drama. A cat fight may give an excuse to leave, but the risk of pissing off the King held greater. The food's taste never let her down. The whole plate clean soon enough, maids came cleaned up the mess and announced dessert would be peach pie. Regina wasn't sure if she could eat anymore. The whiskey in her stomach swirled and bubbled about. She knew that feeling from drinking a few glasses of wine. Not drunk, but a little buzzed she finally relaxed.

The king got more whiskey in his glass. Regina wanted wine instead, yet she feared to ask. She got some water instead. The women to her right were chatting to themselves; mainly about their lives back home, but Regina hardly paid them attention. They bored her, and she disliked simple minded women. She knew a wife's place wasn't behind a husband, nor did a woman need to marry before thirty.

"Did you want something you are more familiar with?" King Robin looked at Regina. Moments past, and no answer from anyone. He clapped his hands twice, and Regina jumped within her seat.

"Familiar as?" Regina asked him. She looked over at the women and both were covering their mouths.

"Wine? Red or white?" King robin scoffed at her.

"Red, my king." Regina nodded and bit her lip. He got the maid to serve Regina red wine and offered to the others. The wine, a deep red smelt strong, but fruity. She took a sip; it was very rich and strong. A little on the dry side for her taste, but it wasn't bitter. She nodded her head with a soft smile. Dinner ended after a few more glasses of wine and whiskey.

Regina held onto the table when she went to get up, knuckles white. The room spun in her mind because she didn't realize how much she drank. The women stared at her, and she found her balance quick to avoid awkwardness. She headed down the hallway, hiccupping along the way. King Robin looked over his shoulder to see who was hiccupping, and soon his lips twisted into a dark smirk.

"Regina! Are you okay?" He asked.

Regina spun around on her heels seeing the King and his twin. Wait! What? The King didn't have a twin; Regina was drunk.

"Yes!" Regina nodded and hiccupped again.

He stretched out his hand for her to take. "Come with me, let's sit in front of the fireplace in the study." She nodded her head and took his hand. She mainly wanted it just in case the room started to spin again. He led her to the study with a fire already going. He laid down a blanket for them. Regina plopped down with a thud and looked up at the King.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh, I keep whiskey in here too." King Robin smiled down at the bottle in his hand. He grabbed two small glasses as well. He sat beside her and poured them a shot.

"Have just one with me… privately." He smiled at her, but his eyes said something else darker. Regina grabbed the glass. "Of course." They lightly tapped their glasses together before both throwing the shot back. He rubbed her shoulder. "Mmmm you look so stunning in that dress Regina."

Regina felt heat in her cheeks, but not sure if it was a blush or her being drunk. "Thank you… it's one of my favorites."

"Well, you have wonderful taste." He leaned a bit closer to her. Regina didn't notice because her stomach bubbled. Her hands on her stomach, gaze at the flaming fire that kept her warm.

"Did you hear me?" His hot breath tickled down her neck. Regina got chills from that and leaned back to looked at him. "Yes, sorry… Thanks." She looked at him and hated to admit his good looks were outstanding. Especially, up close in person.

Thanks you so much for all the wonderful reviews.  
I am so sorry that it could be a couple of weeks to post this new chapter. A lot has been happening due to covid-19, and I hope you all are staying safe!

Please leave a review on this chapter to boost inspiration for a quicker post for chapter 5.


	5. The worse hangover

**WARNING!**

**This chapter may be a trigger for some people. I told you that this story will be rated M in later chapters. Here is a later chapter.**

Chapter 5

The worse hangover

King Robin's hand still on her shoulder, yet his gaze was elsewhere. Regina focused on the flames ahead; spotting was a good trick to keep from getting dizzy. He started to trail his fingertips down her arm while whispering in her ear.

"Would you like more?"

Regina turned to look at him and bit her lip. She did not realize how close he got to her, mere inches away from her face. "Maybe in a little bit…" Her voice light as a feather.

He nodded before leaning closer to her. "Perhaps, a small kiss?" His hot breath tickled over Regina's face. She opened her mouth while she looked down at his lips. He did not wait for an answer. His lips crushed into her soft ones and danced to the corner of her mouth. A breathy groan escaped the King's lip before they found Regina's neck.

"Mmm. My King…. The room is a little ohh…" Regina gasped from the neck kisses. In her mind, the room began to spin again. She grabbed onto him for support and shut her eyes to make the spinning stop.

"Dizzy?" He asked her.

Regina nodded her head and let out a small whimper.

"Lay down, that always helps me." He gently lifted her and laid her on her back.

"Oh, thanks… My King. I already- "She opened her eyes and stopped in mid-sentence. Robin now hovering over Regina, his lower half pressed into hers and his whiskey scented breath poured over her face. He smiled at her when he began to grind his hips into hers. An unexpected groan came from her rosy lips, his lips curled into a smirk.

Robin leaned down whispering in her ear. "Don't you want to please your king?" His teeth grazed her right ear.

Regina bit her bottom lip as she tried to focus on his words. "Mm…" She mumbled. Her eyes fluttered shut but jolted her head up. Robin hiked up her dress just enough to expose her under garments. She began to squirm when he hooked his fingertips under them and tugged.

"Stay still." He growled in her ear.

Robin dug his fingertips into her hip, hard, and she squeaked a little. She obeyed his order, but she wasn't sure she wanted this. He yanked them off and tossed it She squirmed feeling his warm fingers on her warm center, they stroked in circles and then blackness. She passed out on the blanket under the dark King. He exploded her lower half before he grabbed the top of her dress and yanked. Her left breast exposed to the chilly air. He stroked her nipple until it hardened under his index. She squirmed and grunted in her sleep.

Regina jumped, wincing and gasping for air. She grabbed onto Robin feeling his shaft inside of her. He hit her hymen and thrusted through it. She whimpered in the sharp pain and mumbled. Her arms too weak to push him off, so she gave up. The pain subsided and he groaned feeling her getting slick for his thrusts. She shut her eyes, listening to the fire crackling and the smacking of their flesh. He grew close to his climax. Darkness washed over Regina yet again.

King Robin woke the next morning with a blistering headache. He ordered some herbal tea to help with the pounding in his head. After he washed his face and dressed; breakfast time had come. He walked down the hallway towards the dinner hall when he saw a maid.

"Hey!" He clapped his hand and the maid came up to him.

"Yes, My king?" She asked.

"Where is Regina?" He asked the maid.

The maid nodded her head before pointing to the room she was staying in. "She woke up, bathed and decided she did not need breakfast. I believe, she's sleeping."

King Robin rubbed his chin and nodded. "Fair enough, if she wanted food before lunch is serve, make sure she eats." He then went on to the dinner hall, his hunger did not lessen. He wondered how much she remembered of last night. She did not eat breakfast, and he figured she would be a bit hungover like himself.

The dinner hall smelt of bacon, biscuits and something sweet; King robin couldn't tell what the smell was. He sat down and glanced over at the women sipping on their juice. The maid brought him tea and he tasted it before she walked away. She waited for his nod and then she went to fetch their food. He finished half his tea by the time she came back. His gaze focused out the window into the sunny day, lost in thought.

He started to daydream about his past wife, even before her illness.

The wind of ending winter blew strong, bitter and bone chilling. Strong flames in the fireplace kept the whole room warm as if it were summer. She stared out the window, snow melting, green grass sprouting out, blue skies behind some fluffy cloud and tapping from a tree's branch on the window. Her gaze went from the grass to the branch blowing in the wind. A hand appeared on her shoulder, fingertips running down her arm and then lips on her neck. Another hand wrapped around her waist pulling her back. King Robin gently nipped her shoulder in a playful manner.

"I will have the gardener trim that back…" He told her.

"Okay, my love…" She whispered; her pink lips twisted into a smile.

"Once spring comes back, we will go on a trail ride. I would love to see you naked in a bed of wild clovers." He smirked at her, he turned around her to face him.

"Mmm, as long as it were just us… I would love that too." She told him in a sheepish voice.

"I am a lucky man…" He pressed his forehead into hers.

She wrapped her arms around him. "I am a lucky woman."

"MY KING!" The maid set the food down in front of him. She had to repeat that a few times until he snapped out of the daydream. King Robin looked down and nodded his head.

"Looks good." He waved her off.

Regina curled up under the blanket in her given bedroom. Her memories of last night were brief, but she woke up with blood on her thighs. The last few memories blurry and hazy. She shut her eyes to focus on them. The fireplace, whiskey, and the King were there in the study alone. A perfect place to seduce a woman who had too much wine and whiskey. Her head pounded from every little sound and light. She pulled the blanket over her head. A flash of kissing and touching filled her mind. She twisted her face into a wince and grunted.

The pain and stiffness in her legs reminded her that he took her virginity. A thing she wanted to hold onto for someone special. Dozens of questions spun in her mind like a tornado in the middle of spring. Would people think she was lying? Could she have stopped him if she were sober? What would anyone do? After all he was the king. People might have said, you asked for it. Or, she should feel honored. A new pain pinged in her core; the lack of breakfast came back as another reminder.

A knock on the door made her jumped, and slowly peeled back the blanket. Deep down, Regina prayed it was not the King. The door crept opened and the hand maid walked in with a tray in her hands.

"Hello, Miss Mills. You did not come for breakfast, and it's almost lunch time, so I brought you a sandwich with tea." She offered a warm smile.

Regina sat up and held a hand over her growling stomach. "Okay, thank you." She whispered, avoiding all eye contact. Food, she couldn't ignore hunger forever. The maid handed her the tray before walking back to the door. She paused there and peeked over her shoulder.

"If you need anything else just ask me." She smiled again and then left.

Regina stared down at the bread and ham with tomato on it. The tea smelt of sweet chamomile and felt still warm. She sipped on the tea before trying the sandwich. The food filled her stomach, and she swore she wouldn't drink again. The thought of another drink made her want to vomit. She set the tray of food aside on the bedside table. At least the warm tea helped her headache.

She walked across the cold wooden floor to the window. The velvet red curtains reminded her of the blood she found on her thighs. Her fingertips lingered over the curtain for minutes before she could pull it back. The birds in the sky got her mind off of last night. That only lasted a few minutes before they all flew out of sight. She pressed her hand against the cool glass. A reckless thought lurked in the back of her mind like a dark cloud. The window was the only thing between her and the world. Could she open it and run away?

Where would she go?

Back home would not be a possibility; her mother would question her. And she couldn't tell her the truth! Cora could tell the King where she was or send her back. The King needed to pick another woman… Wait! That didn't set well with her either. He would use that woman and not care. The cold heartless King could not be her husband. The knot in her stomach grew and twisted. She grunted with the worse thought of them all. Could she be pregnant? A child of the King, at least the baby would be well taken care of, but she would have to stay here. No! She hugged herself tight.

Regina looked back at the door, no sounds and she hoped it meant no one was in the hall nearby. She looked up at the window and reached for the lock. No matter how far she reached, even on her tip toes, she couldn't reach it. Quickly, she looked around for something to step on, so she could unlock the window. The only thing would be the bed or bedside table. She kneed down to test scoot the bed; it didn't need to make too much noise. Oh no! The bed had been bolted down to the wooden floor. How strange… She next moved to the bedside table and pushed it a few inches. Her face got flushed, the table was a lot heavier than she thought. This simple thought of moving the table took near twenty minutes to get it by the window.

Once the table got moved, she looked down at her nice dress. No, that attire would not do, she had to blend in if she were to run away from the castle. A dim-witted guard would not think twice if she wore a casual village dress. She changed into a less causal dress tan, off-white long sleeves and a square cut neckline. She climbed onto the table and got the window unlocked. A sigh of relief escaped her sweet lips. She slipped into the lush green closing the window behind her. A low rumbled echoed throughout the sky. Dark clouds were forming togethers in the south. What a perfect time for challenging weather.

**Thank you for all the reviews! They put a big smile on my face.  
Do you want Regina to runaway? **

**Does Regina need a new love interest? **

**Drop an idea or question in the reviews. **


End file.
